


Tangled Emotions

by Katrina



Series: 31 Days [26]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 27-1-19, Community: 31_days, Gen, He rather wishes he didn't, It would make his life much easier, Rosi has feels, and stars, inspired by a comment, so we could name our deepest sadness., which gave us the word distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Sometimes, Rosi wished he could actually hate his brother, instead of just his brother's actions.





	Tangled Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> For 31days  
> 27-1-19: And stars, which gave us the word distance, so we could name our deepest sadness.

The worst part about all of this was, no matter how much he hated what his brother was doing, Rosi still loved his brother. It was in the little things that Doffy did that reminded Rosi, quite painfully so, that this man was his older brother. And that his older brother still loved him. 

It was this gap that was hard for Rosi to cross in his mind. He knew that, as a Marine, his duty was to stop Doflamingo and his crew of pirates. But it was hard when Doffy did something that reminded both of them that, no matter how much time had passed, they were still a family. 

Like right now. 

“What happened to your voice?”

It was a soft question, Doffy lounging next to Rosi as they looked out over the sea, sharing a bottle between the pair of them. To Rosi, it sounded almost wistful. He could understand. So many years apart, longer apart than they had been together, and Rosi was silent. 

Rosi could write out a story, but he had an idea that was simply easier to work with. Setting the bottle down between them, he caught Doffy’s hand. Then he pulled it up, curling it against the back of his skull.

Those long fingers curled, sinking into pale hair, and Rosi knew when Doffy found it. There was a sharp intake of air as Doffy traced the outline of a rather nasty scar that curled across the back and around the side of the skull. It was enough that Rosi had a few spots that were bare of hair. Luckily the rest was thick enough he didn’t have any obvious bald spots. 

“Rosi....”

Doffy’s voice broke as he spoke, and Rosi glanced up. His brother looked stricken, touch gentle as he traced the old injury. 

It was the same look that he got the last time they had been chased by a gang of kids and one of them had caught Rosi across the shoulder with a sharp rock. 

Rosi had to look away. 

“The person who did this...?” There was the hint of anger now, and Rosi could feel the pressure of his brother’s haki against his skin. He quickly drew a finger across his throat, in a down and dirty explanation. He figured that Doffy would get it easily enough, and there was a side benefit to that. 

It was true. The injury had actually been from an accident while training. Rosi had taken a hard hit and been unconscious long enough that his father still fussed now and then. Poor Kenshin, he’s spent years apologizing for the accident. Had died a few years ago during a pirate raid on a town he was in. 

There was a noise of pleasure, and Doffy shifted his hand to tug Rosi into a hug. “Good,” he murmured against Rosi’s hair, arms wrapped tight. “He deserves it for hurting you.” A kiss against his temple. “Nobody is going to hurt you again. I promise.”

Rosi wanted that to be true. He desperately did. But it was never going to happen, because Doffy himself was going to hurt Rosi. Either physically or with words once things played out however they were going to go.

Hopefully with his brother in chains and heading for Impel Down. He’d probably rule whatever level he ended up in, but at least he wouldn’t be hurting civilians.

It was something that Rosi had to convince himself of every day. Every time that his brother looked at him and gave him a small, honest smile. 

Doffy didn’t have those often. So Rosi treasured every one. Because he did love his brother as much as he hated his actions. And, possibly, Doffy loved him as well. 

Definitely needed more to drink for this line of thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comment by Kireeeshima. Thank you for the inspiration!


End file.
